


White Lilies

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Gen, Love, Mother and Daughter, Yamani Islands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Shinko's life in a series of single sentence stories.
Relationships: Roald II of Conté/Shinkokami of Conté
Kudos: 10





	White Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake. 
> 
> Lian is my nickname for Lianokami as I prefer it to Liano.

Koi Pond

It was a cruel trick, but Shinko’s brother taught her how to knock the railing of the bridge bowing over the pond so the koi swarmed the surface in red and orange spotted ribbons. 

Empty Ocean

The ocean seemed empty and endless stretching to the blue horizon and echoing seagull caws, but Shinko knew unseen life teemed beneath churning, white-capped waves as she sailed to an uncertain future in Tortall. 

Spiced Lamb

Shinko’s dominant memory of the Great Southern desert was tender lamb spiced with bay leaves, coriander, cumin, and cardamon rare and almost as expensive as saffron. 

White Lilies

The morning after their argument–in which neither had lost their tempers or their cold courtesy–Roald presented Shinko with a dozen white lilies the color of a Yamani mourning kimono or a Tortallan flag of surrender, and Shinko forgave him everything. 

Frosted Window

Shinko’s breath frosted the window and she drew the jagged peaks of the mist-shrouded Yamani mountains on the chilled winter glass for little Lian to admire.

Washed Away

Shinko washed away the grub and the grime from Lian’s ankles, scolding her daughter for escaping Lady Haname and leaping about like a toad in a garden mud puddle.


End file.
